The Ambassador
by 0zymandias
Summary: He was weak to weak to be called son so they made him kneel and serve them forever loyal its all he knows as of right now and with the titans rising he has his orders he must fight. Yet he will still keep searching for something.
1. chapter one

It had taken him along time to understand the riddle his mother had left him with 'sing to the stone and descend to the throne of bone' that and a map that marked this random spot in central park. Two years one to figure out the Greek myths where real and another to understand the riddle that supposedly led to his father.

Seven years old now he entered his own version of the agoge and this one began with a song.

 _hopeless she lies across the stair_ s

 _haunting your days, consuming your prayers_

 _there will be healing but don't force this girl to stand_

 _as she's counting the ceilings with pale voice and trembling hands_

The stone started to move pieces shifting and rising.

 _you told me life was long_

 _but now thats its gone_

 _you find yourself on top as leader of the flock_

 _called to be a rock for those below_

He could see through the crack.

 _whispered notes from the piano in the corner of the room_

 _hold your throat, is that healing that you hear in her tune_

 _wanted change but loving her just as she lies_

 _is the burden of a man who's built his life on love_

The stone was opening inch by inch larger and larger with each second. His fingers flickered across the instrument in tune with his voice making it seam as though there where many.

 _You told me life was long_

 _but now that its gone_

 _you find yourself on top as leader of the flock_

 _called to be a rock for those below_

It was open but looked ready to crumble one final verse.

 _I'll be locked up and stored in the lavender ward 'cause my mind is just like hers'_

 _just as broken just as crippled just as burned_

 _and then I find myself on top as leader of the flock_

 _called to be a rock for those below_

There was a perfect arch but to rush in eyes open would result in death so he closed his eyes and dragged his hand along the walls touch would be his ally. Though he fell and stumbled upon the rocks inside he did not give up instead walking on dragging himself through the pain even when wet blood trickled down his leg he did not so much as take a glance keeping his eyes firmly shut until he felt no more stone to his left or right.

A smirked flickered on his face for only a moment and he opened his eyes. To his left was a golden land beautiful and pure elysium. Directly in front was a huge field of nothing really asphodel. And to his right a land of bloody torture and pain fire raging as people where burnt alive this held his interest and unlike many it was not from fear no he didn't fear much these days only thunder and lightning even this he could control.No his eyes searched for one man in particular there there Gabriel Ugliano the man who started this.

Four years prior he had come to their home drunk and angry the world got darker than a year after that Gabe first attacked Percy beating him and braking a rib. Six months later he got out a knife. Three months after that he did something at the time Percy only knew made his hips sore. A month later he invited friends to do so as well and two months after that his mother saw what they where doing and tried to stop them she was fling back they advanced upon her she begged someone kept asking for Hades to save her. A storm came she soon realized this was not help she screamed at Percy under her bed a loose board the key to his father was there.

A light blinding and white not much of the place survived his mothers bedroom just barely he had crawled in the and pried open the wood inside was a piece of paper on one side a map the other a clue.

Percy may have been five when this started but he was smart than even smarter now and stronger to faster he had beat many of the beasts that came for him with his mind more than his hands.

But none of that history mattered now as he looked upon the writhing burning bastard he smiled a grim sadistic smile and walked on. Thinking back mayhaps that storm was help it did free her from her pain at least.

Walking up Perseus pushed upon the doors walking in he knelt before the king it was summer so the Queen was out "Who enters the land of Hadesowithout his permission"."I am Perseus Jackson son of Sally Jackson and I think you"."I remember a Sally but you could not possibly be my child you're aura is barely powerful enough to be some minor gods child even an Olympian would be well beyond the range of possibility"."what no my mother gave me a map and a riddle it says descend to the throne of bone she screamed your name as she was killed begging for help I have spent years trying to figure this out you are the only possibility there is no one else who it could be".

Perseus was frantic at this point if he had failed at this then what else was there really if he couldn't even complete his mothers final wish than he could do nothing.

Hades rose the god could see underworldly power in him just nowhere near enough to be his at most he might just be Thanatos's child and so he called the reaper he to ask "Thanatos old friend would this be your child". Death turned to face Perseus who had fallen to his knees in sorrow "Hades he looks like one of yours very weeker than normal but still definitely yours he even looks quite like you milord"."its impossible for one so weak to be my childibut if you insist what do we do with him"." I could use some help rounding up souls and even if you deny him being your son you can't deny he is of the underworld one thing all demigods from here can do is touch souls".

Hades nodded a few times thinking about it "fine but you're training him along with anyone else who wants to waste their time for now though he needs some form of title to go with his responsibilities to the underworld and maybe we will send him on other types of mission if he survives your training which I doubt you can pick the title"."maybe ambassador if you intend for him to do more than just soul retrieval missions".

Hades gave a sagely nod "I like it".

 **ok this will pick up updates at some point most likely after the end of the second arc of another story if you want to read any they are all on my profile go ahead read them**


	2. chapter two

**seven years later**

Percy walked into the underworld a cage slung over his shoulder held dozens of souls a mass break out had occurred not long ago and as was often the case he was sent to deal with it. As he walked threw the entrance a ghostly being in a gold robe appeared next to him "hello it has been some time since you where sent out"."hello Melinoe yes it has been a while"."our father has called you to the throne room". Perseus's eye twitched when she said father even though every being in the underworld agreed that he was Hades son the god would never listen and instead insist that if he where his child then he would at least be able to shadow travel or summon a spirit but the best Perseus could manage was to hold the dead.

"Oh right sorry I'll uh yah he wants to see you. Melinoe flickered away in her ghostly form. With a sigh Perseus trudged on dropping the souls off at the judges and walking into the great kingdom bellow. He could hear his footsteps echo around the hall not even glancing at the guards he knelt before the thrones one made of bone the other some dark metal and shaped like a flower.

"Milord milady you called". "yes I have a mission for you"."have some more souls escaped while I was gone".? "no and if you let me finish I would". Hades was interrupted by Persephone"oh for chaos's sake he has two more kids and he wants you to keep them alive incase Zeus finds out the demigod camp has already sent people to get them as have the hunters". Persephone gave him a glance full of pitty as Perseus tried to keep his rage in check "so I will have to keep them from camp and the hunt do I have your permission to kill"."no you are to make sure they live even if it means going to camp I will give you a badge most people should recognize it as it holds the symbol of the underworld this marks you as one of my servants show this to someone if they question your honesty as for why you are guarding them just say something nondescript anyway you have your orders". "yes sir when do I depart".Hades gave him a toothy grin "right now". the god snapped his fingers.

Perseus's world was covered in darkness as he fell through the shadows and onto his face. Getting up and brushing the dust off his clothes Percy looked around he was in some dark and dreary place that looked like a medieval castle at the spot where he had landed was a small circle a bit bigger than a fifty cent piece on one side there was a ram the other a helmet on one side where the words memento mori on the other yperétis tou káto vasillá.

Pocketing the item Perseus slipped out of the school to see where he was what he saw was three people being held hostage by someone who looked like they had a spear shoved up their arse. One of the hostages was Theo Breeze son of Posieden he had to investigate him a few years ago due to something with his fathers helmet from what he could gather Theo was just a person nothing to extraordinary a good fighter but not the brightest after all its not to hard to figure out who stole it when they confess but Perseus still felt bad about his mother.

The kidnapper was ranting about Kronos and an army and how privileged they where to join. Perseus decided to wait there was something off about this why would Theo let himself be captured his orders may be to keep them alive but it would be foolish if he just ran in blind. So he stayed listened to the guy rant on and on about something. The only thing that was noteworthy was mention of the great stirring and Perseus already knew that because he lives not ten miles from tartarus.

As Perseus stepped out from the shadows three others walked out of the school one satyr and two demigods isn't that perfect.

Perseus reached for the only weapons he had a stygian iron scythe or sword or spear depends on which ink he uses currently it was a sword the blade was lightly curved and could still easily be used for thrusts and the handle was made of bone. The other weapon was an elegantly engraved silver flintlock that when you pull back the hammer would magicly make everything needed including one stygian iron bullet.

Aiming down the barrel he had his eye perfectly on the mans heart when it shifted gone was the military uniform the miss matched eyes in its place a beast with bat wings a scorpion tale and a lions body only times ten in size. Shrugging he aimed again this time at its giant maw it was stopped by a tooth but still managed to shatter it which would caused the beast to stagger back.

Taking the opening he rushed forward at the same time as the goth and Theo who had pulled out a sword from somewhere he fired two more shots as he ran in just to keep it staggered and on the defensive. Perseus slashed its eye and jumped onto its paw using this to leap up to its head and promptly jumped off narrowly avoiding the tail. Speaking of the tail when he landed he had to jump over it going into a barrel role goth tried to block it with a shield really shields are for duels not monsters come on.

Theo disengaged from combat for a moment to study the two unknowns the Manticore and the crazy gun wielding ninja who was helping fight it. Currently the monster had stopped for a moment and if you looked at its tail you could see why spoke were growing all along it. The beast spun in a full three sixty its spikes going everywhere Theo hit the deck and so did nearly everyone else emphasis on nearly Nico was frozen and a very large spike was heading for him this was one of those moments that even though they where only a second lasted for what seemed like a life time. The spell was broken when ninja guy stepped in the spikes path and got launched five feet knocking Nico over.

Percy's stomach hurt like a bitch he dropped both his weapons as he reached for the large spine. Thankfully it was only pointy not sharp so he managed to pull it out before groping around for his weapons he forced himself to stand leaning on his sword.

He saw the beast jump its mouth open to swallow him whole. He saw it stumble arrows pelting its hide he saw it speak and saw a girl in silver reply he saw the beast run and the blonde tey and tackle it the fool he saw as it leapt off a cliff taking her with it. He saw all of this but heard nothing he fell down again unable to stand his hand desperately dug into his pocket as he fell into unconsciousness he lay his hand with the emblem facing up and he heard but did not see "what doeswHades have to do with this".

 **okay my readers here is another chapter I know took a bit but U do not care however here is a solemn vow if I change POV from Percy it will have the new guys name at the beginning of the paragraph unless its a secret but yah that should be POV switches in general I also forgot the song in the last chapter was for those below by Munford and sons thats all goodbye**


	3. chapter three

When Perseus came to he was chained inside of a tent four others where in there Theo nameless girl who looked like a Persian princess and nameless girl he had been sent to save but the most exciting was "lady Artemis I do apologize for my rudeness but I am currently unable to bow". the goddesses eyes flicked to him in confusion and then swiftly changed to a frown "how do you know I am Artemis"."uh if you aren't then why is her sacred animal sitting next to you and waiting for a pat". her eyes widened when she realized how obvious it was she than glared at him again.

"And who are you boy"."oh yes I am Perseus ambassador of the underworld"."really because it says hear that you are a servant". She pulled the badge from her robe "yes and in truth I'm a slave if where going to use a false word can't it sound classy"."oh shut up now what does Hades want with these two demigods I can only assume that is why you are here"."well I can't shut up and tell you that at the same time but as for the question if you will excuse me for this miladysI have no clue".Artemis furrowed her eyebrows in anger"what do you mean you have no clue did you not ask about the mission".

"That would be seen as questioning my orders now tell me goddess what do you do when one of your hunters questions there orders"."I give them a stern talking to".Percy couldn't help but let out a chuckle that quickly turned into a coughing fit when he regained his composure he replied "Now imagine that times about a thousand in pain and sadness you'll get what Hades would do and I would be dead very very dead and then he would keep doing it for eternity in the fields of punishment because he rules over the dead". Artemis had to think for a moment and realized this may well be true.

But she could think on this later for now she turned to Bianca "have you considered our offer child"."I have and I'm still not sure about this would I realy have to leave Nico"."yes camp half-blood is the best a male can do unfortunately". there where several expressions flickering on Bianca's but on Perseus there was only one disappointment. To abandon your family it was the greatest dishonor he could think of he had in many ways literally traded his soul to the devil for a chance at family to leave for your own self it seemed wrong unnatural the only possible reason to leave behind your family is if they strike at you with intent to kill other than that you must stay by them if they fall off the right path pull them back if they do not walk with you walk with them. There is no excuse to leave someone in away that they can not follow.

And yet Bianca was indecisive so she looked to someone who knew what would happen Zoe "is it worth it".Zoe looked at her calmly and said one simple word "yes". Bianca gave a nod and looked to Artemis "I'll do it".the goddess gave a smile "gold than vow on my name to remain a maiden for as long as you live and to uphold all the duties of a huntress"."I Bianca Di Angelo swear on the name of Artemis that I will remain a maiden for my life and uphold all duties that are expected of a hunter".

As she finished Perseus gave out a mournful sigh "well now that she has abandoned her eight year old brother can someone unchain me this is uncomfturble to say the least and where did you put my sword and gun they where expensive". Artemis raised an eyebrow "you bought those objects"."well one was a gift but I bought the gun and they where both very expensive".Artemis raised one eyebrow than nodded to Zoe who stepped forward. As she unlocked him she murmured in Percy's ear "if it where my choice I would leave you locked up here and have my fun maybe start by castrating". Perseus just nodded but as he got up muttered something he dearly hoped she wouldn't hear "definitely domino's".

"As for your weapons they are being held onto by Mr Breeze hear". looking at Theo with his raised Percy waited for them first was the pen then the flintlock as he holstered his gun and pocketed his pen Theo asked a question "do the other inks do anything". smiling at him or more slightly curving his mouth Percy said "yes actually red is scythe blue is spear and black is sword". giving him a nod Percy walked out of the tent calmly going over to another male presence before stopping and jogging back to the tent "the emblem please".the goddess reached onto the ground where she placed the item then flipped it to him.

With a happy nod Perseus was off again to find Nico and unfortunately tell him some somber news. He walked through the hunter camp brazenly not truly caring what these people thought of him if they chose to hate half the population on earth it was there right he wouldn't judge them for it but in return he wouldn't pay attention when they tried to judge him until they struck at him he would remain entirely neutral. But when he stepped in the camp the demigods had made he began to worry it was different when he didn't care but this was a child how could he change them so cruelly to break there reality. He wouldn't have to it appeared as Artemis walked put of the tent and yelled "hunters welcome your newest sister this is Bianca Di Angelo".

Nico confused really really confused so he went to the person he always did his big sis Bianca. He slipped through the crowd of silver girls and nearly fell over when he saw his big sister she was covered in silver silver parka silver pants hell even her skin glowed silver a bit. As he reached out to grab Bianca's arm he was noticed and screamed at by the other silver people one even got out a knife and took a swing at him which just barely scratched his face. Even after that Bianca didn't notice and the girl with the knife was about to stab him. A thunderous crack split the air and knife girls knife flew out of her hand and lodged itself in the grass looking where it came from Nico saw the ninja pirate guy from earlier slowly pulling back the hammer on his gun "next person who takes a hack at the kid gets one between the eyes". a hunter who had her bow drawn arrogantly spoke up"as if I'm sure it was just luck no male could ever do that ahh".she was cut off when ninja pirate man shot her bow string causing it to whip across her face. Getting up Nico ran over and hid behind ninja pirate man him being the only willing to stand up for him. As tensions grew Artemis finally called out "enough you male get out of our camp and Phoebe report to my tent in half an hour I am very disappointed in you". the girl who's knife got shot opened her mouth to argue but was quickly shut up by Artemis's glare.

Bianca now seeing what had happened went to talk to Nico only for him to walk around to Perseus's other side. When Bianca looked at Percy she saw his eyes narrowed as he just shook his head the message was clear back off and it was not one Bianca would disobey. So she scampered off back to the hunters and they continued there welcome.

Percy looked down sadly at Nico and grabbed his shoulder steering him back to the demigods camp "come on buddy I've got to explain some stuff". Nico huddled up closer to Perseus trying not to cry.

 **hey I hope I got this across in my writing but on the inside same sassy Percy on the outside ice man also can anyone tell me what the domino's comment means please I gotts to knoweif thats still a thing anyway hope you enjoyed and goodbye**


	4. chapter four

Perseus had spent the last half hour explaining to Nico what had happened who he was what his job was what Bianca had done and a large amount of mythology. He had also explained how some of the more mystic weapons worked demonstrating with his own switching from scythe to spear to sword then back to pen answering questions about Hades and pretty much everything else that Nico wanted to know.

However now a hunter came into camp warning about his they would leave soon. Percy helped Nico get ready and now they where waiting for the sun along with everyone else for the sun to come.

As Apollo landed Artemis screamed out "Close your eyes lest you wish to go blind". and so being sane he did when he opened them he saw a teenage surfer dude blonde hair blue eyes white singlet and board shorts guy looked like he was going to the beach.

He heard Thalia whisper "Apollo is hot". of course Theo replied "he is the sun god". gods damned idiot. "Hay lil'sis how you doing need me to help teach you girls arche oof". Apollo didn't get to finish as Artemis elbowed him in the gut before demanding "you will take my hunters to camp and you know the rules don't help them don't touch don't flirt with them don't even look at them or I will hurt you badly".

Apollo nodded a couple times "alright alright I get it now everyone on the bus single file no pushing no shoving". he seemed rather down after his sisters small rant or maybe his ribs hurt Percy couldn't tell or more accurately couldn't be bothered to tell. As he stepped onto the car he quit purposefully sat on the outside of Nico's seat to keep Bianca away the boy would only grow angrier if she tried for a half thought out and poorly done apology.

As Apollo walked into the bus he said "ok now who wants to drive". Theo and Grover put there hands up as well as Nico though his was swiftly pulled down by Percy Apollo however disregarded all of these and instead went for the second most unwilling Thalia "hay daughter of Zeus right bet up here you should be a natural heard what happened to you damn shame that hate it when pretty girls get turned into trees". Perseus was definite that no one was meant to hear that. But it succeeded in making Thalia blush and getting her to the front of the bus in the drivers seat.

"Good now put your foot gently on gas to go up". under Apollo's gentle guidance she got a foot off the ground than two than three than four five ten until she reached thirty than Apollo said "stop now hit the other one to go forward good good slowly move the wheel till the light turns green that'll mean where on the right course which will take us just over camp half-blood now you keep doing what you're doing I'll go check on the others don't worry it'll be fine". despite Apollo's comforting words Thalia got more and more panicked as he walked away her hands starting to shake until the sun rocked ever so slightly the rocking growing bigger and more noticeable by the second.

However when Apollo did notice it he quickly rushed back to the front "alright you did great but you also seem to be having a bit of a freak out so why don't you let me take the wheel now". Thalia gave a shacky nod and slipped out of the seat as fast as possible and sitting down again as quickly as she could on the same seat Perseus. Who slid down a bit and pushed Nico a bit allowing the girl to have her major freak out.

After that the trip to camp was relatively calm no explosions barrel roles or anything they parked a ways outside of the border so as to not blind the whole camp and everyone got out calmly except for Thalia who got out very fast and frantically.

As everyone got out Perseus was silently steeling himself to be in close proximity to other people for more than a couple hours. When he got off of the bus he was greeted by a centaur and various demigods who where keeping well away from the hunters.

"Theo'Thalia your back uhh wheres Annabeth".both of the demigods looked at the ground giving the Chiron more than enough of an answer "oh I-I see lets talk of this later for now let's get all the new additions settled and is that lord Apollo I see"."yes it is you old horse". Apollo swaggered up with his usual smile "but I won't be talking to you instead I will check up on the infirmary got to make sure you have all of your supplies and if I happen to run into my children while doing so eh what yah gonna do". Chiron gave him a smile or as close as he could manage "good good now I imagine the hunters can get themselves settled as for the new demigods I suppose I must explain things some more to them".

At this Perseus stepped forward "only for one actually Nico, Bianca has joined the hunt and I am already familiar with mythological world have been for several years if you want proof then hear". Percy had pulled out Hades badge as he spoke and placed it helm down in Chiron's palm who's face paled drastically "you work for Hades I suppose I could make some accommodation for you in the Hermes ca"."that will not be necessary but thank I will find a place to rest somewhere in the forest". Chiron frowned "there are many monsters out there are you sure you can handle it ". Percy's only response was raising his eyebrow which Chiron thankfully saw " ohh yes you serve Hades I doubt you would be alive if you couldn't handle a few monsters".

A certain sea spawn decided to but in at this point "oh he can more than handle them guys like the flash seriously how do you move that fast"." you'd be surprised what someone can do when they only train or fight for seven years"."seven years but you only look like your about fourteen"."I am fourteen and three months what of it". Theo's eyes widened at the blank response "ok I am just gonna go". Theo jogged away but could feel Perseus's dead eyes on his back and was honestly afraid those eyes felt like they could see his deepest darkest secrets which Theo wanted kept very well away from him.

Turning his head back to Chiron Percy said "alright now give me back the coin and I will look around your camp it seems...interesting to say the least". as Percy paused his eyes lingered on the lava wall very interesting.

 **comment please**


	5. chapter five

After a short while Chiron had announced capture the flag which is what they where presently doing that Theo guy and the goth Thalia hadn't left Percy alone till he agreed to help them against the hunt.

And yet they told him to guard a river a gods damned river and guard on defense the closest thing he has to a defensive weapon is a gun that they didn't let him keep.

So now he was leaning against a tree with his spear resting against his shoulder if you were wondering yes the spears handle is made of bone to, just a smooth and long bone instead of a wrist bone or something the blade on this one was also very slightly curved but far shorter than the sword.

Looking up Perseus saw several hunters crossing onto his side of the river his lips curved upward ever so slightly, finally some action. He literally leapt into combat slamming the shaft of his spear into ones gut with the full force of his weight behind it and landing in a roll he twirled the weapon knocking one off her feet he kicked the fallen girl in the throat. The third charged him with her dagger which he easily dodged and placed his spear behind her adding more momentum and guiding her into a tree.

The fourth and final hunter however had time to ready her bow "drop your weapon". when Perseus didn't respond she repeated herself trying to sound threatening this time Percy gave a response a faint smile crossing his face before disappearing "ok I'll just toss this away". the huntress knew she should feel victorious but something in his voice warned her he had another trick up his sleeve the huntresses nerves where on high alert.

That only made it worse when he threw the weapon at her and she dropped her bow on instinct to grab it he had dodged after the weapon and now headbutted her in the face breaking her nose. Percy plucked the weapon from the ground and walked back to his tree "disappointing I wasn't even trying my hardest and yet they folded like a house of cards". He leaned back against the tree and waited once more.

The next one to cross his path was Theseus wasn't he supposed to guard the flag oh well not Percy's problem. However what was Percy's problem was that ninety percent of the hunt came right past him he smart enough to not charge in instead he waited until one diverged from the main group long enough for him to silently knock them unconscious.

While he made good progress this way there where still dozens of them converging on the flag his answer just go back to the water and wait for whichever one had the flag. His patience was rewarded by the luitennant Zoe running out only to be tripped by him sticking out his foot "hello I do hope you provide a good challenge for me because this game has been both frustrating and dull".

Her response was to jab at his stomach with the flag and slash at his head with her knife he parried both attack by twirling his spear he than jabbed at her ribs and swiped sideways when she dodged forcing the huntress to duck Perseus stepped back and took three swift jabs none of which would deal any real damage but would keep her still for a short time long enough for him to be securely between her and the creek. When he gave a single jab the hunter tried to play off his earlier form expecting him to do more light attacks and got ready to deflect instead Percy changed his grip and charged forward causing Zoe to dodge around him and take a slash at his back that while not hitting him sliced through his shirt. Perseus gave a blind jab back into her gut forcing the air from Zoe's lungs he spun slicing through the air where the hunter had just been and cutting off a long strand of her hair.

They where on equal footing or so it would seem but at the exact same time as Percy decided to take it up a notch another huntress came out of the treeline and threw her knife which Perseus in an insane show of speed deflected with the haft of his spear but this gave Zoe that millisecond she needed to end the fight by slipping her dagger into his side the two hunters ran off leaving a severely injured Percy behind. But he gave a smile larger than any he had in quite some time. Its always nice to have a challenge.

Getting up Percy used his spear as makeshift staff and hobbled towards the lake expecting to see the hunter gloating over there eighty ninth victory what he saw instead was a ghoulish figure. Although this didn't scare him it was something of a surprise out of its mouth green smoke poured **"I am the Oracle of Delphi approach seeker and ask".** a strange reptilian voice could be heard from all corners of the forest for now it was not contained by the magics in the attic. Zoe walked for her voice shaking "how do I save milady Artemis". the green smoke pooled into a thick mist images flickering across its surface. He saw souls he had captured and some of the few beings he might call friends such as Melinoe. But he had a distinct feeling it was different for everyone.

 **six shall go west to the goddess in chains**

 **one shall be lost in the land without rain**

 **the bane of Olympus shows the trail**

 **campers and hunters combined prevail**

 **the titans curse must one withstand**

 **and one shall perish by a parents hand**

Chiron pulled himself together quickly "all cabin councillors and quest veterans report to the big house the hunter may bring as many representatives as they wish, Theseus Grover take her back to the attic". with that the centaur trotted off.

Everyone was now gathered in the big house Perseus included in thanks mainly to the gun now safely back on his hip.The current topic of discussion was who would go on the quest so far it was Zoe, Pheobe,Thalia,Grover and Bianca but when she said that last part Percy felt the need to speak "if she is going then I am and before you speak up Nightshade I will go whether you want me to or not because if she gets hurt Hades will kill me so consider this a typical male looking out for his own head you won't have to change your world views and I won't be thrown into tartarus". the hunter frowned for a moment

"I would rather not have a male accompanying me but I can tell you will do so either way and I would rather have you in my sights"."I am pretty sure that is a yes so thank the gods I really don't want be killed just yet". Zoe just gave him a hateful glare before turning to Chiron

"We now have our six members we will leave in the morning thank you for your hospitality".

 **alright I know I'm nit doing the whole old English thing but its a pain in the ass to wright so if you have a problem don't tell me** **theawesomet5 is that a bloodborne avatar if so do you recognize what mine is**


	6. chapter six

Perseus could tell he wasn't wanted on this quest but that really didn't matter to him all that mattered was that he complete the job given to him if he failed in that the consequences would be severe no doubt and incredibly painful. So he walked alongside Thalia Zoe and Bianca Pheobe having been put out of commission by some poison or something he wasn't paying attention at the time.

Percy couldn't help but fell like he was being watched but try as he might to spot the person he never got so much as a glimpse no matter how quick or stealthily he turned whatever was watching avoided his gaze and then continued to watch them. Until it disappeared which was much much worse because now whatever had sent it knew of them.

Needless to say Percy was pretty tense at the moment and while the other quest members noticed this they didn't bother questioning it all for different reasons.

Thalia because she assumed he was a rookie in her opinion he was just putting on an act trying to seem important but than again she had a very hateful past with underworldly beings and human as he may seem there was no doubt in her mind that he would kill her at a moments notice. Zoe simply couldn't be bothered he was just a male after all and Bianca well Bianca was to terrified of Percy to annoy him.

But back to the point with Percy so jumpy he did not take kindly to a person appearing out of thin air right next to him. In fact he shot barely missing there head and blasting off a lot of there hair"holy hades what the crap". standing there and patting out his hair was Theseus "what are you doing here sea spawn". Theo was about to say it didn't matter but looking at Percy's dead serous face and the gun still aimed at him decided against it.

"I followed the quest just after you left I had a dream about how Artemis how got trapped and where so I followed you and then I saw Dr Thorn the manticore following you so I followed him and he went to tell Luke and some guy named the general about you guys as well as raise some zombie ghost things which have a piece of my shirt to track me by but they where going to use Zoe's scarf and then Luke asked what would happen if you left before the skeletons got here and he said that he had sent a surprise also back to why u really followed you hear in my dream I saw Artemis holding some invisible wait on the top of a mountain in the background was San Francisco thats it goodbye".

While Theo was dragging air back into his lungs Zoe said "what do you mean the general thats impossible it must have been an illusion or an Iris message there is no way the general is free you have to be lying". finally having caught his breath after chasing them running after than away from Thorn nearly being shot and finally stuttering his way through that long complicated explanation Theseus replied "I don't know much about either of those things but he broke marble by leaping off of a at least two story drop and if you want more proof well there's his surprise".he made a tired gesture at the far door and as they turned it burst open and the Nemean lion charger straight for them.

Percy reacting faster than the others aimed his gun at the beast and while its fur was impenetrable it was not indestructible and a flintlock hit like a truck stunning the beast and leaving large dents all over its body. When it got within five yards it pounced unto the air he swiftly avoided its leap towards him and instantly recovered going back to pelting the beast with bullets which when compared to the others was insanely effective but still didn't really do anything. While Bianca and Zoe could keep hailing down arrows and Theo or Thalia could hope for a lucky hit the sad reality was they stood no chance. However considering just how much pain his flintlock was dealing out and the considerable distance he was firing from Perseus chose to take a risk.

He charged forward gun in hand. Instead of jumping over its claws he literally just walked on it he stood staring the lion in the eyes his guns barrel resting on its head. A small whimper could be heard from all corners of the room followed a split second later by a thunderous crack as its head concaved under the pressure.

Percy stood there calmly despite his stomach being covered in the blood that had burst from the lions eyes as its skull shattered his lips curled in disdain at the coat in front of him "I'm not one for fur the sea spawn can have it". they thought better then to argue as each and every one of them shuddered thinking about how easily he just shrugged that off. The thought running through all of there minds was 'just what the fuck is Perseus Jackson'.

 **its so so bad and cringe worthy and just uck I know alright and it certainly was not worth the wait**. **Now here is two bits of trivia**

 **1 what is Percy's biggest 'what if'**

 **A** **nd although very few people will get this one 2 who is the character most akin to Artorias in dark souls two**

 **This might become a regular occurrence might not also please review its the life blood of fanfiction even a hate comment is good (although not if your some pussy guest hater get a file yah basic bitch) cause then you can show that arse who's boss** **anyway hope you like it if you don't whatever.**


	7. chapter seven

They where running for there life well Perseus more limping a bullet to the leg will do that to you. He had taken out at least a dozen of the monsters before being shot which was when Grover dragged him out of the fight despite Percy clawing at him in an attempt to get back to his fight.

And when Bianca pointed out a subway none of them where going to argue "This is weird I don't remember a subway here". Now that raised some eyebrows "Like no subway at all". What Theseus said pretty much summed up everyones thoughts "No none". Percy stepped forward to speak now "Bianca who is the President". She frowned at the obvious question "George Bush"."And the one before that"."Um Roosevelt yah Franklin Roosevelt"."Bianca"."Ye-yes"? She said scared by Percy's shocked voice "That was over seventy years ago". "Wh-what no thats not possible"! Anger and shock lacing her voice "This isn't the time to wonder upon such things we must hurry west".

Zoe's interruption caused everyone (except Grover) to glare at her but it also gained the attention of a passing hobo with suspiciously white teeth "Did yah just say you gotta head west"."Yes why". Theo's voice full of understandable apprehension "Because that train agrees wit'ya and es leavin now so go quick like". As they jumped on the train Grover turned back to the homeless man "Thank...you". Looking around behind them the man was completely without a trace shrugging his shoulders Grover just got on the bus with the rest of the quest.

Inside the train was to put it simply amazing to put it not so simply full of fancy expensive comfortable cars emphasis on comfortable . While the others chose the most fancy and over the top cars Percy chose one with enough room to bandage up his leg. He pulled out a small bottle and held it over his leg "Hay whats that". He shot a glare at Thalia for interrupting him "Alcohol"."What like beer". This time he fixed his glare on Bianca "No pure alcohol for medical purposes I'm going to pour it over the bullet hole so I don't end up with an infection"."But why not just use some ambrosia". Now Theseus it seemed that he would have glared at every quest member before he actually managed to do this "Because I have four pieces of ambrosia I'd prefer to keep them for serious wounds"."Thats not serious to you there's a bullet hole strait through your leg". Now Grover piped up "No its not serious when an axe is buried in my chest than its serious so if you excuse me"."foolish male you'll get yourself killed thinking like that".

Rolling his eyes Percy just went ahead and did it pouring about a quarter of the bottles contents over his leg he clenched his teeth nearly biting his tongue off. Letting out a sigh of relief as the pain faded Percy reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a bandage wrapping it around and around before slicing it off from the main roll with his sword and lied back allowing himself to sleep.

In his dream he was where he always ended up in that one life shattering moment from nine years ago his mother being raped the world frozen his younger self crying in the corner a bolt of lightning falling down time frozen with it mere inches above his mothers head. Gabriel hideous face transforming from sadistic glee to terror.

Perseus could never figure out why he always came back here there was some secret hidden here what it was he had no clue. He always tried to figure it out but came up dry. The land was shifting fading away until he was in absolute darkness. He looked behind him two gold eyes where just floating in the inky blackness the ghost like being leaned forward to look at him closely and he could see armour made of steel and gold designed for speed but there was no body inside it "Hmmmm no the prophecy requires a claimed child of the so called big three and you though one of there spawn will never be claimed so you are useless to me, leave". It waved one of its gauntleted nothings and turned away from him.

When he opened his eyes he was drenched in sweat. Shaking his head he looked down at his injured leg "Time to change the bandages". He murmured under his breath slowly removing the old ones he cleaned the wound this time with some clean cotton cloth then calmly reapplied new bandages on his leg. He exited the car and looked around Theo was at the door to the train cart his legs hanging outside walking up to him Percy said "Hey bad dreams to"."One hay is for horses two yah pretty much". A slight chickle escaped Percy's lips "Well look at you not entirely a killing machine, so what was yours about"."It started off normal or usual I suppose and then it changed I was in absolute darkness a colossal ghost with gold eyes and not just the iris the whole thing came it spoke to me or more spoke about said I was useless to it and then just waved one of its arms I woke up soon after". Theseus thought for a moment.

"Well mine was somewhat less terrifying I saw Artemis struggling under the sky and when the General showed up she looked afraid he scares a goddess what are we supposed to do against someone who scares a freaking Olympian goddess". As Theseus paused Percy felt a tingling run down his neck as though someone was just behind them he turned pivoting on his left foot and unsheathing his weapon this time in spear form slamming the blunt end into their so called attacker and would have broken his jaw had they been a mortal "Apollo". The shocked gasp from Theo summed up there situation well enough and although Percy was no longer threatening him he hadn't put away his weapon.

"I came to tell Theo here not to fear his dreams but you Perseus have gotten that message across far better than I could so instead I will say this when you meet my sister again don't judge her to harshly". While Theseus nodded Percy said "I am afraid I can not do that lord you see having talked to many spirits from the time you first came up to Olympus I know you are far more powerful than her I also know you started to become weaker when she became the man hating goddess and that soon after you developed your domain of plagues most likely because as you partially ignored your domain of medicine disease grew rampant considering all this I can only come to the conclusion that you have been weakening yourself over the millenia so she can feel like women are better thus I will judge her quite harshly but you can be assured that I will try my best to save her". Apollo let out a long sad sigh "I hoped no one would figure that out but well thank you for helping her and don't tell her". With that Apollo flashed out.

 **This was good I suppose also props to** **spawn hades** **for getting one of the questions the answer to the other one beithethe ivory king now let's do todays questions**

 **1 which of the big threes lovers wanted to be a queen**

 **2 who are the ultimate two man boss in all of soulsborne**


	8. chapter eight

When the train stopped they where at some small town in the middle of nowhere asking around about how to get to San Fransico or they where now there sitting on the front porch of some random shop Theo playing with a fake rat he pity bought from the store waiting for Grover to and Thalia to get back with there coffee. As Grover stepped up onto the porch he collapsed shivering and whimpering about the wild and Pan the little birds on the coffee cup peeled off and flew away.

Then his weird ass seizures stopped and he sprang to his feet one of his goaty knees hitting Thalia in the face as he did and yelled out "The blessing has come". While facing east and the woods that way started to rumble the trees shaking violently until a giant boar the of a garbage truck burst threw them with an shattering squeal and charged for the quest members.

They did the natural thing jumped out of the way. Percy the first to recover aimed at the beast immediately only for Grover the second to recover to slap the gun off of his target so the bullet harmlessly shot dirt "What are you doing you can't kill it"."What do you mean I can't kill it I can kill a lion the size of a car but not a boar the size of a truck". Zoe came decided to but in now "Its a blessing from Pan you foolish male". During there screaming match the boar had decided to go after Thalia and Theseus who to escape it had leapt down a hill riding Thalia shield Aegis. Having no more time to argue the questers ran after there two endangered allies and for some of them friends.

When they finally reached Theo and Thalia the two where staring at the giant boar which had run straight into a canyon wall and knocked itself unconscious "Alright let's kill it". With those simple words Percy walked forward drawing his scythe a rather terrifying object that made him look like the grim reaper which was not that far off really. "No no no you can't kill it I already told you its a blessing of the wild". "Really I don't feel very blessed I doubt that Theo or Thalia do either it tried to kill us those two especially". Grover somehow not backing down despite his obvious fear said "Of course it did its wild". Percy faceplalmed looked Grover up and down and said "If it kills someone thats on you". With that he walked away and sat atop a rock a good thirty meters away.

When the boar finally woke up Grover had the brilliant idea to ride it guiding it west with an enchanted apple the trip was to put it nicely uncomfortable to put it in Percys words would make a nuns head pop. But when it ended and the boar simply fell over from exhaustion and poofed into gold dust. Getting up and dusting himself off Percy said "So I don't get to kill it with my scythe but you get to kill it by driving it across the country until it has a heart attack real fair". Although he got some disgruntled looks no one could defy his logic. "Alright now let's limo"? The last word came out as more of a question but directly ahead in an abandoned parking lot was a limo a like six foot eight man in a black tux a seven foot broadsword in there hands was waiting.

Marching up to the limo Theo spoke first "Ares why are you hear". It came sounding out a lot more angry than he was minutes ago "Not for you punk me and my girl in the car are here for that hunter and the kid from the underworld"."Well if you think yo"."Silence Theseus I believe the decision here is entirely up to me and Zoe"."Yah the punk is right so why don't you and your little friends here go get some tacos". Ares snapped his fingers and the desolate abandoned taco place was open the lights were on and you could smell the faint smell of something cooking.

Entering the limo Percy was guarded he didn't know what to expect from Aphrodite but he knew she did not take insults well "Hello there you two". The overly happy and preppy voice was annoying to the extreme "What do you wish for Aphrodite". To Zoe the goddesses shifting form looked most like her lady Artemis to Percy it looked hideous some amalgamation of various things he found beautiful an over all Scottish look with frizzy red hair green eyes and freckles but something about it seemed off the eyes looked more Asian the skin tone was a medium tan. But it was constantly shifting moving her bones seemed to be rearranging themselves in a sickening manner.

"Oh well what I want is quite simply I want you two to get together". "WHAT"! Both of them shrieked at the same time "Oh don't act so surprised you two are perfect for each other you both have that nice brooding robot feel and I reckon this is the best chance I've had in centuries to get one of Artemis's hunters to break that silly oath speaking of Artemis I feel bad for the titans who got her if you where going to kidnap someone they should at least be beautiful like me". At thus point both halfbloods where ready to kill the goddess Zoe because she insulted Artemis and Percy because he was just having a really bad day "Ok you may go and do be careful in my husbands junk yard he's rather touchy about his stuff".

As they got out of the limousine Ares said "good luck lovebirds". The wrong thing to say at the moment as it landed him with two musket balls in his knees and an arrow in his crotch. The two angry and slightly bloodthirsty people continued on to the taco shop.

 **Sorry if I offended any one with the classic Scottish girl comment but most of my view on Scottish people came from the movie Brave sooooo yah** **and this chapter is quite terrible I do believe.**


	9. chapter nine

After answering some questions about what Aphrodite wanted why they shot Ares and why Perseus returned to beat Ares with the blunt end of his spear the quest all agreed they would wait until morning to enter the junkyard. Well now its morning and they where standing on the very edge of the enormous junkyard all of them afraid to enter well nearly all of them "For fucks sake people it's a literal garbage dump its not like its full of giant demon zombies those guys hangout at the edge of Tatarus and are mostly there to roast marsh mellows over the hell fire". After saying that Percy did a backwards summer salt over the line.

"Tadaaah I'm fine now come on I may not be afraid of this place but that doesn't mean we have time to waist hear we have a deadline even though we don't know what it is we have to hurry". This confused everyone Percy before Aphrodite had been snarky and sarcastic but also calm and calculating but for the last few hours he had been angry and somewhat arrogant it had nothing to do with Ares though who's power had next to no sway over Perseus.

Whatever had happened there was no doubt in their minds now it was safe to enter. As they walked through Bianca,Theo and Grover where wandering over to the trash searching through it for any when they wenttopick something up though they where met with either yelling from Zoe and Thalia all though slightly louder from the latter or even worse they got smacked in the back of by the butt of a spear,scythe, sword,pistol or if he was to lazy to draw a weapon just a fist. Needless to say that by the end it had devolved into chaos with Zoe and Thalia in a screaming match while the rest tried to keep with the group and be at least four meters away from Percy at all times

As they reached the other side of the junkyard they saw what seemed to be a pair of giant feat. Grover picked up a small piece of metal and got ready to throw it before being interrupted by Perseus "If you throw that and its some giant death machine I will kill you understand"."I just don't like fake feat". All though Grover mumbled this under his breath Percy still heard him "I just don't care I'd rather you be a little upset than us have to fight a giant death bot".

As Grover got his verbal wooping Bianca and Theo had crossed out of the junkyard but the second there feat touched the ground outside of the yard an ear piecing whiring sound screeched through the area and the ground shook the two feat that stuck out of the ground retracted for a bit before a gigantic robot rose up out of the trash it planted a building sized sword in the dirt and rose to its feat. It held the blade its blade in its left hand and it right seemed to be reaching for something than it stopped and rage seemed to flood its being it may be a machine but there was no doubt it was pissed.

Zoe and Thalia both screamed "Who took something". While looking at Theseus who didn't have time to shrug and instead ran away from the giant sword that nearly made him a splat on the ground. Loud pings could be heard as Perseus shot the machine but this was far larger than the nemean lion and that tactic would not work hear still its not like hitting it with a sword would help him so alongside Bianca and Zoe he just kept on blasting away at the bronze goliath in the hopes of doing something noteworthy.

In the background Zoe and Thalia were arguing about Talos or something but Percy was more concerned about the foreground where Bianca was running directly under its foot. Racing across the junk and football tackled Bianca out of the way "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT"! Though screaming at her wasn't necessary it was deserved "I-I its my fault he's awake and there's a hatch on his foot to go through and wreck his insides"."You IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHAT'D HAPPEN IF YOU DIE, IF YOU DIE HADES'LL KILL ME AND IF YOU DIE tha-than Nico's life is ruined". The last was said in a sad and calm tone.

He turned back to the giant mechanism muttering under his breath "Oh for fucks sake, today of all fucking, crazy bitches". He marched forward aiming at the the colossal foot or more specifically the hatch. The robot seemed to take it the right way and stomped down on him with the offended foot but Percy never stopped shooting not even when a large metal sheet fell down off of the foot.

For a long time it did nothing and it seemed like their friend? had died in vain and then just as it was about to crush Grover it froze it pulled its sword up and then started stumbling around like a drunk walking blindly into electrical wires causing the entire colossal machine to explode.

They searched for hours hoping to find at least part of him but nothing not even a finger could be found of their lost friend though they all knew dead was more accurate.

 **meanwhile**

He was scared everything around him was cruel,cold and infinitely more power full than he there was no escape from the inky blackness that was this world. Nothing held sway hear not gravity or physics or even the irrefutable power of time he could be hear a second or a century it doesn't matter once your caught this land will do as it pleases then throw you out. He could feel its hunger coming for him.

 **Ok so since its completely obvious the guy at the end is Percy that leaves the question were is he one I want you to figure out**


	10. chapter ten

Theseus was running from the spartoi and someone who was maybe possibly Annabeth's mum most likely. Anyway he thought he had escaped them when he heard a rattling sound behind like skeleton teeth spinning around he unsheathed riptide and hit nothing or more hit something but didn't actually hit them "Wow what the hell why do you have a sword, do you normally try to kill people for sneezing". This and a lot of other questions came rapid fire out of the red heads mouth "Your a mortal then how the hades can you see my sword". "How could I not see the sword its a fucking sword". Trying to think of a way out of this Theo remembered what Thalia did at Westhoover hall he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and said "You don't see a sword its pen". Her eyes flickered from him to the hand still gripping riptide "No its definitely a sword". The girl's eyes snapped to something behind him and she said "Hide,bathroom now".

Despite being very confused Theseus did as she requested and hid in the mens bathroom. Outside he heard the girl say "Oh thank god your hear some crazy kid with a sword was running arou". The sound of chattering teeth and the girl talking was replaced with three gunshots and an unmistakable voice "Crazy kid with a sword huh about my height green eyes black hair". The girl managed a shaky "yes"."Good so where'd he go". Although he didn't hear the girl reply Theo knew for sure that she had pointed to the bathroom he was hiding in "Thanks". He could hear loud footsteps walking towards the door and then it was yanked open to reveal an extremly tired and disheveled looking Perseus.

"So where is everyone else"."WHAT THE CRAP WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN"."I half shadow travelled and got stuck in Umbra it was not fun now you answer my question where is everyone". Still in shock Theo said "There in the food court but you didn't really answer my"."Food court huh good feels like a decade since I last ate let's go". As Percy turned to walk away he bumped directly into the girl from earlier.

"Um excuse me mind explaining what the hell is going on"."I'd rather not but you won't go away until I do that much is obvious so short answer Greek gods are still alive and we are demigods those were spartoi I'll give you the long answer at a later date do you have a phone number or home address,name". The girl looked well pissed and shocked and other emotions but grabbed Percy's arm all the same taking out a pen and writing on it "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. If you do not call me within a week I will track you down and kick your ass". Percy replies with a smirk and casually brushing past the angry red head.

When they entered the food court Grover was the first to spot then dropping a tray enchiladas he looked like he had seen a ghost which was in all honesty quite accurate Grover than dashed to the others and started to point at Theo and Percy or just Percy. As the majority of the quest tried to reach them through the crowd another group entered the cafeteria in pursuit of them of course this was a bunch of spooky scary skeletons that wanted to rip there heads off and deliver them to an evil titan overlord but stil its the thought that counts right.

The questers reached their momentarily lost friend and Thalia spoke first "How the fuck are you here we thought you were dead you son of a". It was at this moment that Percy spotted the skeletons and interrupted her "I'll will explain later for right now we need to run also if you insult my mother even slightly ever again I will kill". With that blunt message over Percy pointed to the nearest spartoi and then fled along with the other six quest members .

They dodged through several halls and elevators before finally making it to the surface then running until they had there backs to two shiny toed statutes when Thalia realised this she said "Huh ironic these things were a gift from Athena to my father for something". Perseus frowned and replied "No this was a gift from Hephestus to Athena as his final attempt to woo her which she later threw away like trash the second her father wanted a new toy but that does bring up the interesting matter of Hephestus's impressive programming". Before anyone could ask what he meant Percy turned around and started yelling "Hay big shiny toed automatons wake up were on a quest to save one of Athena's daughters".

It did nothing the the statues stayed stone still and Percy sighed turning back to face the gun wielding skeletons. The fastest of them raised there gun and was promptly ground into bone meal by a giant shiny toed foot "Man Henry it feels like ages since I last stretched my legs"."Yah it has been a few decades huh Pete anyway whats this a out one of Athena's spawn". Henry said Athena as though it was a curse "Um what do you have against Athena". Of course Bianca just had to ask "WHAT DO WE HAVE AGAINST ATHENA OUR REAL MASTER HEPHESTUS MADE US SO SHE WOULD LOOK AT HIM WITH SOMETHING MORE THAN DISGUST AND DISDAIN FOR HIS PHYSICAL APPEARANCE AND WHAT DOES SHE DO SHE CHUCKS US OUT A MONTH LATER AFTER FIGURINGNOUT HOW WE WORK AND CLAIMING THE TECH AS HER OWN WE MAY HAVE TO HELP HER AND HER CHILDREN BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T ABSOLUTELY LOATH THE TWO TIMING BITCH".

With a sigh Percy stepped in front of Henry so he doesn't squish Bianca under foot "Look I agree Athena is a real bitch but you still have to help her and her kids and by helping us your helping her kids hence you have to help us". Pete looked down at Percy and for a second he thought he was about to be killed but the statue reached down and grabbed him by the waist "Alright let's get this over with". Smiling Percy turned to Thalia as best he could being held by a giant robot "I was nearly killed by one of Hephestus's bots a couple hours ago and yet now ones saving our arsic now that is ironic".

 **Well the name Umbra is just the latin word for shadow but did anyone guess no well no one commented at least you should check out my other story breaking its far better at least thats what the comments say.**


	11. chapter eleven

As they flew above the land Zoe shooting at target stores Percy,Theo and Thalia screaming there heads off in fear while Bianca and Grover screamed there heads off in exhilaration Well nothing really happened while they where flying so let's skip to when they landed.

While Thalia and Theo kissed the ground Percy himself just looked rather shaken up something Bianca was all to happy to comment on "Percy I never knew you were afraid of heights". Glaring at her Percy replied "I've lived in the underworld most my life why the Tartarus wouldn't I be afraid of heights"? To which Bianca had no answer.

Zoe looked around at their surroundings "Where in San Francisco good Nereus lives here we can ask him about the titans curse or the bane of Olympus". Percy immediately snapped at her "Oh for fucks sake I kept your secret this whole tome but come on your a fairly old huntress Zoe no one would have questioned who you knew now I have to be an asshole"!! Grover stepped up and said "Um what do you mean"? Sighing Percy turned towards the others and said "What i mean is she knows what the titans curse is how to get there and as for the bane of Olympus well Theo gets a pass on that one for stupidity but its that half cow half serpent thing he's been talking to at every notable body of water we've passed".

"Wait but how does Zoe know so much about the titans curse". Turning away from Grover and back to Zoe he had a questioning look like 'Are you gonna admit or am I gonna have to be even more of a dick'. A sigh escaped Zoe's lips as she stepped forward and spoke "Because my father is Atlas his curse is on Mt Tamalpais and he is the only titan on the west coast". Though it came out as only a whisper they all heard what she said.

Raising her eyes from the floor Zoe turned to glare at Percy "now since you're so happy to tell secrets what happened to you Perseus"."I didn't manage a full shadow travel and got stuck in Umbra for a while it wasn't a fun time but I'm back now"."How do you half shadow travel". Turning to Thalia he said "Simple my father is a diety of the underworld as you've all probably guessed what you may not have realized is that I'm a cripple when it comes to demigod powers I can't use them it doesn't work for me Tartarus I can barely even touch souls something even the weakest underworld demigod before me could do why do you think I need so many weapons I don't have powers to lean back on in a fight". Only Zoe didn't look shocked her being the most experienced of the group she could tell something was off with his powers.

"Now does anyone else want to tell there life's story or can we go save a goddess". Thalia spoke up "Wait I think I know a way to get to Mt Tam faster"."Well than". Percy said with a smug grin "Lead the way".

 **Linebreak**

"This is not what I was expecting". The six quest members stood in front of a medium sized house a few blocks from the beach two small bikes with training wheels a mini van and a normal car sitting in the driveway. It was a two story tall building with a one story granny flat. The walls were clean and pristine fly ash clay brick painted whitse while the roof was clay in a Spanish style. The door was mahogany with a brass knocker and door nob two yellow stained glass windows a black custom doormat that said 'Hello honey' in bold white print. All in all it looked like a sturdy family home certainly not the place Annabeth would have grown up or at least thats what the people who knew Annabeth thought.

Walking up and knocking on the door Thalia looked well disgruntled would be putting it lightly "Just a minute". Came a jolly voice from behind the door and a few seconds later it was opened by an Asian looking women in her mid to late thirties "Hello what can I he". She stopped talking when she saw the teenagers whith various weapons strapped to there bodies "Y-you probably want to talk to my husband". "Yes please". The inside of the building was about as plain as the outside grey gyprock walls and modern furniture a forty inch TV in front of a leather couch they went up the wooden stairs that had Legos and toy cars lying all over it then three doors to the left was a blue door with the words 'office' in bold painted across it.

The inside of this room is jot what they where expecting in the center was what looked like a model of a battle field a few trenches and vehicles as well as large amounts of army men and some planes hanging from the ceiling on the left wall was pegboard with some world war two or maybe one weaponry and on the right side was particle board with a spiderweb containing various facts,faces and diagrams.

The strangest thing of them all however was a man with an old fighter pilots helmet and goggles on arranging the models contents and muttering not even looking up he said "Just put the camels in the corner"."Um what"."The planes you brought put them in the corner". "We didn't bring planes where here about Annabeth"."WHAT"!!! The mans head snapped up so fat the helmet flew off his head and into the wall "Where is she has something happened to her is she dead"!! He surged forward grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt before backing off when he noticed the look in Percy's eyes "Your daughter has been kidnapped by the titan Atlas we need transportation so as to reach Mt Tamalpais as fast as possible and save her from death". After that blunt reply from Percy Mr Chase stepped forward again "Alright let's get to the car the I will drive you immediately to Mt Tam". Zoe stepped forward saying "No at this time Tamalpais is not a place for a mortal you would be killed very quickly don't worry I shall drive, I have been doing so since motor vehicles where first invented".

Seemingly deflated the history professor said "Oh ok uh take the car keys". He reached into his pocket and tossed the keys to Zoe before turning back to his work. As the last person to exit Percy walked through the door Mr Chase spoke again "Whoever took my daughter kill them for me would you".

 **so who else thought it was wired how much I know about design and building. there are only 1 or 2 chapters left after that I probably won't make a book 2 if someone else wants to adopt this after im done go ahead**


	12. chapter twelve

They where half way up the mountain the land around them covered in mist both physical and mystical sky full of storm clouds Bianca and Zoe conversing in the front Grover,Theo and Thalia talking in the back while Percy remained silent resting his head against the van door looking ready to collapse something Thalia noticed "Hay are you okay you look like shit". Percy managed to open his eyes long enough to say "Fuck off". Despite his clearly tired appearance Percy was still ready to kick anyone and everyones asses his hand resting on his pen and pistol.

There was a rumble of thunder followed by a flash of light and then a weightless and free feeling before gravity once more claimed them as well as the wreckage of the van. Percy reacting faster than most would think possible came down in a roll and was instantly on his feat Zoe and Grover were both fine Theo had a bruised rib and Bianca a large gash on her arm it was fortunately Thalia who took the brunt of the lightning. Although now she was cursing her father in every way she knew at least until Percy slapped her in the face "We don't have time to doubt the gods nor to curse them get up or I'll leave you here".

Thalia just sat there frozen at what just happened a red hand forming on her face while Percy started jogging up the mountain. Once everyone shook themselves out of their shocked state they raced after Percy. When they finally caught up Percy was standing near the top of the mountain tapping his foot impatiently while watching the horizon "Hay what the"."shh".

Not paying attention Percy kept his eye on the horizon only shhing people when they started yelling and not even glancing at Thalia pissed off face. He stayed in that immovable state until the sun started going down and the sky turned orange. He than turned around to face the mountain peak or thats what it was a few seconds ago now there was an exotic forest that just appeared out of nowhere.

"The garden of the Hesperides can only be entered at sunset since the Hesperides themselves are nymphs of the sunset, it is an incredible power to be such a thing the physical embodiment of sunset, of change the shift between light and dark, night and day". Percy shook his head while walking forward "And yet they have spent an eternity in one place never changing never moving not even the first titan war got them to leave, what hilarious irony". Everyone was confused by his rambling but Theo took note of one thing "First titan war"? Perseus looked back at him with a sly grin "Can you not tell after this Zeus can no longer deny it the second titan war begins this night".

With that Percy forged ahead the tree leaves and plants that angered the others so seemed to shrivel away from him. A clearing was just in front of them and undoubtedly the crown jewel of this garden a tree with golden apples wrapped around the tree trunk was a giant lizard with a hundred heads and yellow or green scales one of its focused on each of them while the rest had there eyes closed. "Who are you and why are you here". The sudden interruption caused all heads to snap to the speaker including a new one of Ladon's many heads "Well I'm Percy and I'm here to free Artemis from the sky and trap your father Atlas back under it". The nymph snorted "Hah as if someone as pathetic as if you could even hope to challenge my father Hades you are an éntoni I'm surprised Ereberus hasn't devoured you whole". Most of the quest looked confused but Zoe gave Perseus a look of both shock and strangely awe.

The Hesperide continued "I doubt you can even get past Ladon in fact DESTROY THEM"! The last part was screeched at the dragon who then got to its feat slowly and seemed to march forward all heads locked on the questers, wait no it was looking only at Perseus and the small smile that graced his lips "Hello Ladon you are truly ancient aren't you". The dragon slowed down adopting what might be a cautious look "Indeed I doubt someone who has guarded this place since before the titan king first fell would be a mindless beast no its far more likely you simply cannot be bothered to speak". Ladon stopped entirely and cocked all one hundred heads to the side _You are the first to realize this_ A hissing was heard inside all the brains and Percy's small smile grew "Ah its always satisfying when a theory is correct even more so when you can avoid being eaten now if I promise not to take one of those delicious apples will you let me pass". Ladons heads moved in perfect synchronization _Yes if you swear upon that river down bellow_ Percy now had a huge grin on his face which was new he had never smiled like that never happily always a sly cold calculating thing or a scared half smile.

"Thank you and I Perseus Jackson swear upon the Styx never to take one of the golden apples". After the others had sworn the same vow Ladon turned and started lumbering back to his a scaly grin on all his faces. But another person there was far less happy "WHAT NO YOU STUPID USELESS FAT LIZARD HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME KILL THEM". The smile disappeared off his faces as he turned to the screaming crying Hesperide with a tired look _Fuck you._

 **It was alright and um one or two more chapters until this is done not so exciting huh anyway I have nothing to say goodbye you probaly won't come again**


	13. chapter thirteen

The questers stood atop mount Tamalpais blades drawn slowly walking forward guard up and ready for an ambush. eventually they got to the peak where the ruins of Othrys lye except they weren't quite ruins at least not as ruined as they should be many of the smaller buildings only looker decrepit instead of a pile of rubble and ash like the larger buildings and the castle walls where still not a real defense but they where there.

"This shouldn't be Othrys is in ashes literally so why is there a wall". Looking at Zoe Percy replied "If the gods fall Olympus falls maybe the same is true for Othrys and its happening in reverse the titans are coming back".

Zoe was about reply but stopped upon seeing what or more who was at the very peak of the mountain Artemis trapped undegthe sky "My lady". She ran up to her preparing to take the sky but Artemis managed to groan and said "No Zoe I forbid if you take this wait you will die". Zoe looked at Artemis shocked for a moment before a voice rang out "You see child Artemis quite likes her new position I'm thinking about making all Olympians take turns under the sky they'll find its a humbling experience". A man walked out of the shadows in a three piece brown suit a few others walking out of various shadowed areas. "Now tell me _demigods_ who would like to go first". With that suit guy who was obviously Atlas made a quick gesture and the men charged forward three for each of them.

Perseus almost laughed upon seeing his opponents children hiding behind armor with sadistic glee he went forth one raised there arm for an over head blow they lost the same arm a few second later another with a spear stabbed at his feat raising one leg he brought it down on the spears shaft and snapped it in half the third one seemed somewhat more competent a dual wielder he did both an over and underhand strike at the same time. Stepping Percy reverted his weapon to a pen and then a spear the blade piercing through the third mana heart . However the second man wasn't done slamming his spear handle across Percy's back the makeshift weapon snapper in half and his throat was slit moments later. Turning back to the first man who lay writhing upon the ground he raised his foot and stomped down snapping the mans neck instantly.

He turned to the others Bianca was the one who needed help th3 most than Grover after that he didn't know who to help.Charging forward he impaled two of the three and then shifted his weapon from spear to a sword shearing through the last ones neck. Turning to Grover he whipped out his gun and snapped off three shots through there heads. Zoe was finished with hers while both Thalia and Theo only had one left. "You know youngsters these days are really quite impressive". As Atlas spoke thirty more men entered "But your no that impressive". This was not a fight they could win and most of them backed down except Percy who dove head first into the fray slicing and shooting his speed such that at some points it blood was just bursting out of people and limbs were just falling off. This display of insanity combined with demonic skill was enough to give the others hope get their asses moving.

The seven of them where ducking weaving twisting and turning through the crowd of enemy's but none of them really had a chance to attack apart from Percy who was still somewhat surrounded by a red bloody mist. But eventually they made a mistake or more Percy did a miscalculation of the penetrating power his bullets had it went straight through one and bounced off the other the other being Atlas this was well bad wouldn't begin to describe it.

When the bullet hit him it just bounced off falling to the ground its blunt surface not even being able to get through his normal skin although it did ruin his suit that pissed him off "You fucked up". With that message Atlas ran towards Percy reaching him in ten strides he immediately went from angry businessman to angry spear wielding maniac in Greek armor and of course though Percy dodged the strike and counter attacked not only did his attack look like someone hit him with a butter knife but Atlas's attack shattered stone. Still Percy kept on going switching from weapon to weapon and snapping off shots he made almost no head way apart from drawing blood which just pissed Atlas off more at this point it looked like he was dodging a bull in a Spanish arena hang on that thought gave Percy an idea.

"Hay shit face". Atlas turned to look at him and got four bullets to the face so enraged at this point was Atlas that he threw caution to the wind and charged head first and so exhausted at this point was Perseus that he didn't dodge instead allowing the spear to go threw his stomach and then for him to be launched a solid meter also knocking Artemis out from under the sky and trapping Atlas back under it. Of course that wasn't all it did no the spear Atlas used tore clean through Percy's stomach and then into Zoes lungs.

Still with Atlas trapped the army just stopped coming Artemis gathered them onto her chariot and said a final farewell to her most faithful servant "My lady have I served"."Better than any other my dear lieutenant"."Thank you my lady for giving me the honour of serving you'. Zoe eyes started to close but than she opened them again "My lady"."Yes Zoe"."I-I can see the stars".

 **Meanwhile Percy died of massive whole in the gut.** **JK one more chapter or hell maybe Ill just chop it off hear anyone can adopt this at any time but if you do post it in the comments I wanna see what you do with it.**


End file.
